


回家

by poery



Category: AO3 Tags
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poery/pseuds/poery
Kudos: 2





	回家

是有些老套的开头，就当我在这啰啰嗦嗦唠叨几句吧。

很感谢那些为了我们能够回来而努力的人啊。  
真不容易，从被墙以后就再也没想到过还会有回来的一天，真好。  
这里不止是一个网站啊，这里承载着我的美好，我的期望，唯一写过的一篇同人就是在这里发布出去的，这是从前想都没想过的事情。  
这里像家，接受着并不美好的我，这份热爱，会一直一直延续下去。  
不管未来会怎样，我是你的家人，我会和你一起度过。  
还是会一直写一直写，直到我再也写不动的那一天。还会一直在这里，我们都会好好的，都会变得很美好很美好。  
你看，春天他总会到的。  
现在，我回家了。


End file.
